Sturmlaufer
Summary The Sturmlaufer, or Storm Runners (sometimes mistakenly called Storm Laughers) are a devout Goedic nation who worship the elemental gods of air. This mountain kingdom has the means to manipulate weather and travel in storms. Like all Goedic peoples, the Sturmlaufer are deeply religious. They travel only on favorable signs; and for every important event, they make sacrifice to the spirits of the mountains. They are a humble people, who have no monetary system or concept of property (they also have no concept of other people's property). All is divided by need in the Sturmlaufer kingdom. Appearance The Sturmlaufer are light-skinned, ruddy with gold or reddened hair (which they never cut). Men wear beards. Their eyes vary from brown to a milky blue. They generally wear hides and furs--although some are seen wearing stolen clothing from lowland villages. History The ancestors of the Sturmlaufer are among the First Tribes of Men (the --). Banished from the Cete, these men lived on marginal land between the powerful elven forest kingdoms and the dwarven mountain citadels. The elves occasionally enslaved them, and the dwarves occasionally ate them. It was a harsh existence, in which the people dwindled and died. Their leader Zerua, a powerful priestess, was the first call to the storm spirits (the elementals of the mountains). She learned their powers, and how to bring them to her will. The Sturmlaufer were again free, flying the mountains, able to find hidden valleys, and escape their enemies. Present Day The Sturmlaufer live on now as herders and occasional raiders. Society and Culture The Sturmlaufer travel by bound elementals, held in magically warded balloons. Smaller elementals are sometimes bound into a cape or a talisman made of bird wings. Their powers are limited to their mountain homes in the southern region of Astaadyr. Beyond their home range, the elementals are weakened, diffuse, and eventually die. Likewise, the Sturmlaufer who is bound to the elemental weakens and can die. Family The entire Sturmlaufer culture is one family, loosely subdivided into clans centered around their balloon ships . All adults are parents; and all youth are children. Marriage is a broad concept, in which adults may engage another for a day or a lifetime. Government The Sturmlaufer have no true leadership either. "We follow the winds." Even a child, who has received signs of favor from the elementals, can lead the clans. The air gods are fickle (but seem to choose well). Food The Sturmlaufer live in a barren, harsh climate. Mountain goat, pica, lichen, and the occasional patch of barley do not feed enough of their people. This often forces the Sturmlaufer take to thievery, raiding their valley neighbors for grain and cattle in the harsh winter months. Location The Sturmlaufer are located in the mountains of southern Astaadyr, south of the Alvar Halvmond. Estimated Numbers The Storm Runners number in the low thousands. Known Towns They have no known towns. On rare occasions all the Sturmlaufer tie all their balloon craft in a "glommeris," creating a giant ship that resembles a cloud. In the glommeris the Storm Riders trade, marry, and arrange raids. Allies The Sturmlaufer are loosely allied to other Goedic Nations in the region. They have sworn peace pacts with their distant brethren. Foes The elves of the Crescent are ancient foes of the Storm Runners. The Runners are one of the few tribes of men to successfully raid their lands. Characters Category:Cultures